thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
The Threat of Dritt
The Threat of Dritt is an episode from SilverHawks. Written by Bruce Smith, it originally aired on September 17, 1986. Official Summary The mighty Triangulons threaten to destroy Hawk Haven unless Quicksilver can rescue Dritt the ambassador from Mon*Star's evil hideout, as Bluegrass gives Melodia a sizzling serenade. Story The Triangulons, rulers of the far side of the universe are preparing to sign a historic peace treaty with Earth and Stargazer assigns Quicksilver, Bluegrass, and Tally-Hawk to escort their Ambassador Dritt safely along his way. However, Mon-Star has plans to disrupt the journey and hopefully start an intergalactic war. He would be more than happy to see Earth and the Triangulons destroy each other leaving the shattered remains of Limbo ripe for the picking. Mon*Star calls Mo-Lec-U-Lar to him and gets him to impersonate an average non-threatening, yet still very alien, space pilot. Their plan is to kidnap the Ambassador, and force the Triangulons' hand to war. And although Quicksilver and Bluegrass have just begun the long journey out to the edge of the universe to meet with the Triangulons, Mo-Lec-U-Lar gets there first and claims to be Ensign Jones, there to escort Ambassador Dritt to the planet Bedlama. Unwittingly Dritt boards Mo-Lec-U-Lar's small transport vessel and soon finds himself in a very dangerous situation. Mo-Lec-U-Lar uses his stun power to subdue the Ambassador and begins taking his captive back to Brimstar. The SilverHawks eventually arrive at the Triangulon vessel in the Miraj only to find the Ambassador is already long gone. After a brief tension when everyone is trying to figure out whose really who; both parties realize that the Ambassador must have been abducted. They track Mo-Lec-U-Lar's transport pod as heading towards The Light Year Limit, and Quicksilver quickly sends Tally-Hawk to scout ahead. While Quicksilver makes promises that he will find and return the Ambassador, the Triangulon Commander, being slightly less attuned to the SilverHawk prowess, gives Quicksilver a mere eight hours in which to return their Ambassador, or else they might have a war on their hands. The Miraj heads off towards The Light Year Limit, and even though Bluegrass plays some sweet rock power chords they can't seem to find Mo-Lec-U-Lar's trail, and eventually head back to open space. Tally-Hawk however had a bit more luck scouting and reports seeing the transport vessel landing on the Brimstar. Now the SilverHawks know whose behind this plot they must put a stop to Mon*Star, and fast! Mon*Star meets with and provokes Ambassador Dritt for amusement. Meanwhile the Triangulon Commander has targeted Hawk Haven with his Triangulon warship. If Quicksilver fails Hawk Haven will be the first destroyed. This only spurs Quicksilver on more though he and Tally-Hawk dive down onto Brimstar, while Bluegrass causes a diversion by having another epic rock off with Melodia. Quicksilver manages to quietly infiltrate Mon*Star's palace but is running out of time. Eventually Quicksilver, with the keen senses of Tally-Hawk as guide, locates Ambassador Dritt and after freeing him from his jail cell. The two start to flee the labyrinthian castle, but Mon-Star doesn't let something like that slip by him. As he watches his captive escaping, he becomes enraged and transforms himself into his deadly armored form so as to bring the fight back to our heroes. Mo-Lec-U-Lar however has a much more insidious plan though and he quickly transforms himself into a copy of Tally-Hawk. Then leading the unsuspecting Quicksilver awry he directs the Hawk into a confrontation with the Planet Master himself. Mon*Star attacks using the Lightstar but Quicksilver manages to use some quick laser moves and escape nonetheless. With time running out the Quicksilver and Dritt make for the nearest exit as quickly as they can. Meanwhile Bluegrass decides to stop toying end his battle with Melodia. So he disconnects the Hotseat, makes the Miraj disappear, and seems about to throw down some fancy flying, when Melodia unexpectedly falls out of the RoadStar she and Hardware were in and plummets to the planets surface miles below. Needless to say Hardware, who is probably responsible since he was the one driving, quickly dives down after her. Although this victory seems obviously one to chalk up as a lesson in the importance of seat-belts and general vehicular safety, Bluegrass takes the credit anyway. Just then Quicksilver and Ambassador Dritt emerge from the palace though so the Haws have to race back to the Triangulon warship and save Hawk Haven. With dramatic few seconds left, Quicksilver and Bluegrass return the Ambassador to his people. The treaty signing can now go ahead as planned on Earth, and everyone involved is safe and happy thanks to the valiant efforts of the SilverHawks. Characters *Quicksilver *Bluegrass *Copper Kidd *Stargazer *Tally-Hawk *Mon*Star *Yes-Man *Mo-Lec-U-Lar *Melodia *Hardware *Ambassador Dritt *Triangulon Commander Vehicles *Miraj *Triangulon Warship *RoadStar Locations *Hawk Haven *Brimstar *Light Year Limit Bluegrass' End Quiz Bluegrass shows the Copper Kidd images of the solar system in his spaceship simulator and asks the following questions: Qn 1. What do we call the time it takes the Earth to make one complete trip around the Sun? Ans = One Year Points = 5 Qn 2. Which planet has the shortest year, only 88 Earth days? Ans = Mercury Points = 4 Qn 3. Which planet has the longest year? Ans = Pluto Points = 4 Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *SilverHawks: Season One - Volume One VOD *SilverHawks: Season One - Amazon Prime Release Screenshots Category:SilverHawks: 1980s TV episodes